Never Be the Same Again
by LoneTrooper001
Summary: Set between MS2 and MS3. Marco and Fio temporarily work as agents for the American C.I.A., and after one mission, they decide to unwind in a hotel in downtown Los Angeles. Love blossoms as the pair share their feelings for one another. MarcoxFio with a bit of TarmaxEri. Warning: contains lemon. Readers beware!
1. Chapter 1 - Nothing Ventured Nor Gained

Never Be the Same Again – A Metal Slug Romance Fanfic

Author's Note: I have been a very big fan of the Marco x Fio pairing in "Metal Slug" since I first played part 2 (and the X remake) of the series, and this is a one-shot fanfic of the two. The title is taken from a song of the same title by Melanie Chisholm (a.k.a. Sporty Spice of the Spice Girls). It is a very awesome love song with a mix of R&B and Funk, one that Melanie sang with Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes (R.I.P.).

This story is set between "Metal Slug 2" and "Metal Slug 3"; it contains profanity and content of sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 1

Downtown Los Angeles, California. 9:30 P.M.

Major Marco Rossi, former officer with the U.S. Army Rangers and veteran of the "Peregrine Falcons" special operating forces squad of the U.N. Peacekeeping Force, and Lieutenant Fio Germi, a former paratrooper from the Italian _Folgore_ Brigade who had been newly commissioned from her previous rank of Warrant Officer Class II, have just finished a phase of one of their espionage missions for the American C.I.A. This evening, they infiltrated a banquet in the Los Angeles Convention Center to "paint" a few key targets – liaisons working for the Rebel Army. An hour after that mission and the pair's debrief for that day, they were driving down the streets of Los Angeles looking for a designated place to lay low for the night.

Marco was manning the steering wheel of a BMW 550i Sedan he and Fio rented 2 days before that infiltration mission, and Fio was riding shotgun in the front right seat. Marco was dressed in a dark blue suit with gray stripes, white long-sleeved shirt, and a red tie with white and black stripes, away from his gruff look consisting of a headband covering the forehead below his dirt-blonde hair, white tank top, blood-red vest with the blue roundel of the 82nd Airborne Division (Marco's first unit as an enlisted man fresh out of Basic Training at Fort Benning, Georgia) on the back along with a black and red tab of the 75th Ranger Regiment (his previous parent unit), Army-issued pale green and tan combat uniform pants, and tan boots. Fio, on the other was clad in a sleeveless vintage red velvet dress, her mahogany brown hair ponytailed leaving a couple of side bangs hanging in front of her view and her face doused with makeup that made it radiate amongst the eyes of spectators, in her case, away from _her_ typical combat appearance – white shirt, goggle-eyed glasses, tan ball cap, brown boots, and tan vest and short shorts. The two were silent throughout the drive, contemplating about the success of their mission for the day and what lies ahead for the next few days of their assignment as temporary secret agents.

"Hey, Fifi! You see anywhere we can rest yet?" Marco finally asked.

"That's a negative, Major," Fio replied, as she and her partner kept on scanning the area for lodging.

"Pale yellow building, 12 stories, half a block at our 11 o'clock," Fio pointed to a Sheraton hotel on the corner of Hope and 7th street. It stood out within the area with lights shining back at it out front.

"Roger that, Lieutenant. You got good eyes," Marco claimed in confirmation as he and his partner drove to a parking complex beside the hotel.

The two did not waste anytime even in downtime. It had been a long day, and all they wanted to do was sit back and unwind while staring at the beautiful scenery that L.A. had to give at night from a terrace. They stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the front porch of the hotel.

They then went inside and towards the counter of front reception desk next to the elevators. A red-headed, freckled young man of high-school age (17 or 18 years old), dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and black vest with bowtie stood behind the counter and caught a glimpse of the two.

"Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked Marco.

"I have a 3-day reservation for a penthouse suite upstairs," Marco replied.

"May I please have your name, Sir?"

"Carlisle. John Carlisle," Marco confidently stated in a tone similar to the famed British MI6 agent James Bond.

"And you, Ma'am?" the receptionist turned and asked Fio.

"Daphne Fuller," Fio replied, doing her best to mask her Italian accent with one reminiscent of any girl living in the area, San Fernando Valley particularly. Marco snickered in his mind and physically hid it with a nervous grin while he looked at Fio.

"May I see some sort of identification?" the receptionist asked.

"Sure," Marco replied as he took out his fabricated California driver's license as Fio did the same. A minute later, the receptionist handed back their licenses.

"Here you go. Floor 12, Room 1201. Enjoy your stay," the receptionist said as he gave 2 key cards and a copy of the receipt to the pair.

"Thank you," Marco replied. He and Fio then headed to one of the elevators next to the desk.

"Hoo-hoo, sweet!" Fio giggled in excitement and relief as she lovingly grabbed hold of Marco's right harm in a hook motion with her left and leaned her face on his shoulder.

"I know," Marco said with a slight grin as he and Fio got into the elevator.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2 - Thought We'd Only Be Friends

Never Be the Same Again – Chapter 2

The elevator which Marco and Fio rode to the upmost floor of the hotel stopped. The pair stepped out in unison as the double doors flung open, both of them still clinging to each other like Gorilla glue on wood. Within a few steps, to the left of the elevator, they reached their room, 1201 – a penthouse suite, a kind only millionaires and other types of VIP's would stay in while on vacation.

Marco offered to open the door and let Fio in first. As soon as both of them went in, they couldn't help but ponder with a mixed feeling of awe and excitement at the view of the living room. The living room, the first area they stumbled upon when they opened the door, was structured as if in a typical home; it had a fireplace, 2 loveseats, a sofa, and home entertainment system (a 72" high-definition TV, a Dish Network box satellite receiver, enhanced speaker system, a combined DVD and Blu-Ray player, and 5 video game consoles – a Playstation 3, a Playstation 2, an Xbox 1, a Game Cube, and an Xbox 360, all being mutually connected by a 6-foot shelf containing games for both consoles as well as a lineup of DVD's and Blu-ray discs featuring plenty of the hottest titles previously shown on theaters - columns that included titles such as _Bravo Two One, Pop Gun, The One that Ran Away, Saving Corporal Punishment, Bronze Sparrow, There's Nothing About Jenny, The Fighters**, Longbow Apache Down, The Thick Blue Line, G.I. Jane: Downfall of Viper, Orange Pulp Friction, Un-American Ugly, The Annihilator _series, etc. - and some independent and B-grade titles that came straight to video or possibly just not featured on mainstream media). The pair also caught glimpse of the kitchen, one that had homely-looking cupboards, a gas stove with oven, a refrigerator, and a glass table by which 8 people can sit down and congregate on a nice home-cooked meal or just socialize in a mini party.

Fio could not help but marvel at the scenery, "Wow! Marc, who would have thought we would get to stay in a place like this?"

"How should _I _know, Fifi? One thing's for certain, though – it was at the expense of 2 sources, one – the fat cats over at the Congress in D.C., two – the greenbacks, copper pennies, and silver nickels, dimes, and quarters coming out of the pockets of every American old enough to work his or her butt off and pay taxes annually (including myself, mind you) across all 50 states," Marco claimed in a short rhetoric.

Fio looked at him puzzled followed by a short "Huh?" and the usual confused look of one eyebrow lowering and the other raising.

Marco further enlightened her, calmly saying, "Look, all I'm saying is we got 3 days to stay here while we carry out our task as so-called secret agents. Then, it's back to business in the frontlines for you and I, kickin' the asses of Morden and his never-ending posse of mindless rebels. Let's just make the most out of it, alright?"

"Right, right, right" Fio laughed out loud in agreement.

"Come on, let's check out the bedroom," Marco said as he and Fio then went to their suite bedroom.

The bedroom was elegantly decorated, its walls painted vanilla white and its surroundings illuminated with soft white lights at 8 points on the ceiling. It looked like one that a noble person during the Renaissance to the 18th century Industrial period would let him or herself rest in for quite a lifetime. Across the door in close proximity to the glass door on the other side was a king-sized bed with strawberry red quilts, maple pillars on all four corners with a covered overhead, and white pillows. Across the bed was a drawer with mirror. To the drawer's left was a refrigerator 6 and ½ feet tall, one that was large enough to fit a lot of moderately cool and frozen groceries in, and to the drawer's right was another entertainment system this time half the size of that positioned in the living room.

"What say we open the glass doors and enjoy the nightlife?" Fio asked Marco.

"Yeah, I'd love that," the Peregrine Falcons team officer replied. "Oh, I just thought of something," he added.

"What?" asked Fio.

Marco then walked towards the bedroom fridge and opened it up to find 3 bottles of Martini. He also saw that the ice maker/water dispenser was indeed up and running. "Duh!" he thought to himself, then, took out one bottle and grabbed a long, thin wine glass from the table beside the door.

"Fancy some champagne, my dear?" he turned his head back to Fio and asked her.

Fio raised her hands beside her to eye level and made the "Spirit Fingers" motion with them, exclaiming, "Oh, do I?"

Marco then proceeded to pour some of the sparkly Martini champagne to a half level of the glass he was holding then gave the filled glass to the young Italian beauty. He then poured some in another glass for himself.

"Shall we take pace into the balcony?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fio replied.

Marco proceeded to divide the curtains covering the double glass doors and open them, which led to the balcony. Fio then stepped out while taking of her red pointed high-heels. She then leaned towards the balcony's surrounding handle, facing the city below, with Marco taking a seat at a plastic chair to her left.

The pair could make out many of the landmarks the city could give them – the 101 Freeway, the commercial tower with its pointed top platform, the Hollywood sign on close proximity of the horizon, and many others – all illuminated by tiny sparks of light throughout the night.

"Isn't this a beautiful place?" Fio asked Marco as she stared into the city below her.

"Yeah, if you take out the blaring sirens of L.A.P.D. cruisers as they pursue crook cars and Bloods and Crips waging war against each other," Marco remarked in a slight sarcasm as he took a sip of his wine.

Fio giggled slightly and said, "You don't think I knew that already, do you?"

"Come again?" Marco asked while he looked at Fio, puzzled.

Fio sighed with a slight smile and gave him a bit of interesting explanation, something he never thought he would hear from her, "Marc, the first time I went here was a wee bit long ago, back when I was a freshman at Genoa Junior College. Part of my medical training took place at USC." She then pointed to where Jefferson Avenue is, near the 101 freeway. She then added, "I stayed at an apartment not too far from the campus, all expenses paid for by the school" and pointed to another venue close to another side of the campus down Childs Way, past the little market strip and few restaurants by that street. "To me, this somewhat feels like a second home no matter what anyone else might say. The City of Angels, next to good old Genoa. Now, I just have to find someone who I can be at home at with."

Marco stood up and touched Fio on the shoulder by one hand and motioned another to touch her chin. He then turned her face towards his, gazed at it passionately, and said, "Well, you don't have to look any further, _mia piccola_ _principessa*_," he said as he partially shut his eyes, leaned towards her, and pressed his lips on hers.

Fiolina blushed all over as Marco kissed her for a brief moment that seemed like forever. Her heart raced, and she found herself shoving Marco away from her. At that moment, Marco slid a few steps back towards the edge of the balcony handle, turning around to frighteningly look down Hope Street below him, tiptoeing on one foot and swaying his arms back and forth in circles. A half-foot strand of snot poured out of his nostrils in silent panic. He tried not to scream and cause any unwanted fuss, but at the same time, he felt that way as his pulse increased, and he felt his heart rescinding from his chest and going up on his throat as he was about to take a plunge and squash his head, let alone his body, on the asphalt sidewalk meters below him, an end he did not even want to meet. Fio gasped in shocked and, within a nanosecond, flung both her arms around the hapless senior officer's abs. She could feel the hardness of his manly stomach buns, but there was no time to contemplate on that as she pulled him away from the edge of the balcony back towards the outward edge of the bedroom. The pair heavily panted gasping for breath as they both tried to recollect thoughts about Marco's nearly fatal dance with death and shrug it off. A rule of thumb for troops was that more soldiers die in peacetime than in a combat zone. This was one of those surreal applicable cases for that principle, and it happened to cross the minds of the pair as they wheezed and laughed loudly and openly about that ordeal.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

*translates to "my little princess" in Italian  
**parody of _The Warriors_, a 1979 gang warfare movie by Walter Hill based on the novel of the same title by Sol Yurick


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Not a Secret Anymore

Never Be the Same Again – CH.3

11 P.M., Room 1201, Sheraton Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles, California.

After 2 or 3 minutes, the pair remained seated on the carpeted bedroom floor but finally had their minds clear and recovered from the effects of their little balcony incident for the time being.

Fio then asked Marco, "Are you okay?"

The 34-year-old team officer grinned while letting out a nervous chuckle and nodded. He then added, "Being a lifer in the Army since I joined right out of high school, I've had a shit ton of close calls like that. So, believe me when I tell you I actually wasn't a bit worried even if I seemed like I was," then shook his head in confusion and some disbelief.

Fio then put her hands on Marco's cheek, looked into his eyes passionately, and softly said, "Would you mind if I make it up to you?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I'd love that," Marco said softly followed by a halfhearted smile.

"Okay. Just rest easy and let me take care of you." The 28-year-old cute brunette vixen wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned closer to his face, then whispered, "Everything will be alright." She then closed her eyes, kissed him on his cheek, and moved to touch his lips with hers.

Marco felt as if he was going to faint from lovely impulses flowing through his body and for a second broke away from Fio's kiss, telling her, "Let's set up the mood, shall we, honey?"

"What have you got, big guy?"

Marco stood up, took out his 64-gigabyte iPhone from his pants pocket, and connected it to the stereo. Then, he turned on the stereo and scanned through one of his playlists, which was labeled "Bow-chika-wow-wow (children and teens keep out!)."

"Hmmm. Let's see…"

Marco then went on to read aloud some of the song titles in that playlist and either bands or artists that performed them.

"'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin – nope, more like Tarma and Eri's favorite song what with Tarma being and ex Air Force dude and 'Pop Gun' fanboy."

"'One on One' by Hall and Oates – More like a 'night walk in the park' song" Marco shook his head.

"'Great Pretender' by The Platters – I don't think so…"

"'Let's Get Together' by Al Green – What is this, _Orange Pulp Friction_?"

"'You're Mine' by Ritchie Valens – too short like a moment of intimacy shouldn't be…"

"'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye – Meh, over-frakkin'-rated."

"'Still the One' by Shania Twain – We're not in Bluegrass County. What the fuck?"

"'Tonight' by Alex Edenborough – My mom's wedding song and personal favorite, but not necessarily mine. Pffft! Miss you though, mom."

"Hmmm. '(I Wanna) Piss on You,' supposedly by R. Kelly and actually parodied by Dave Chappelle. Hilariously romantic yet gross. You know, Fifi, it sounded something like this…" Marco then proceeded to sing the song's chorus in a soft yet convincing tone much like Chappelle's.

"_Haters gonna hate  
Lovers gonna love  
I don't even want  
None of the Above  
I want to piss on you  
Yes, I do  
I'll piss on you  
Ima pee on you  
Drip, drip, drip  
Pee on you  
Pssss on you  
Pssss on you_"

As soon as Fio heard, she burst into hysterical laughter with funny tears coming out of her eyes. "Are _you_ serious?!" she asked Marco as she got up from the floor and took a seat on the bed.

Marco laughed playfully retorted, "You really thought I WAS gonna play that song? Not for this kind of moment. Uh-uh! No, ma'am, no."

"Oh, wait. Well, what do we have here, _principessa_? 'Never Be the Same' by Sporty Spice. Aha! Perfect!" he exclaimed as he pressed the pointy "play" button and put the playback settings to a repeated "1-Loop" on the touch screen of his iPhone.

The P.F. Squad leader turned around and approached Fio, took her by both hands, and gazed at her with a slight smile.

Fio whispered, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, Sugar Plums. Don't be."

Marco slowly shut his eyes close and leaned over to kiss Fio's sweet cherry lips. Boy, did those lips taste so sweet. What flavor did she have on her lipstick? Strawberry? Cherry? Peach? Apple? Pomegranate? No, he doesn't like pomegranate much like his folks did, he thought. It actually didn't matter at all. All he knew was her lips tasted very sweet like any red fruit out there.

Moving from a simple smooth, kiss, the pair proceeded to have a little tongue wrestling match, both opening their mouths wider and lovingly wobbling their tongues against each other as they playfully sucked on each other's cheeks like tiny vacuums.

Marco then reached his hands on the back of Fio's head to remove the hairband that held her ponytail to loosen up her smooth brown hair. He then went down and around her torso to grasp the 2 knotted strings that held her vintage red dress on and untie them, revealing most of her bare back. He then let his hands move back up to the dress straps on her shoulders and pulled them sideways through her arms down to the level of her slim, sexy belly, a motion which then unraveled her bare round, perky breasts. What size do her twins have? 34D? 32C? It didn't matter. All Marc could think about was how beautiful Fio was inside and out as he looked at her slightly tanned sexy physique and at her dress softly hitting the floor. She was not wearing anything but a pink thong and curvy, elegant dreadlocks that cover her scalp.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Fio's mind. "Ooh, my! I almost forgot – my birth control pills. Hold up a second, babe." She grabbed her wallet from the table close to the door to take out a little container containing her pills, and then took one of those blue pills and a sip of champagne. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Marco replied in a simple yet confident tone. "But, wait!" A face palm followed right after. "Ah, shit! I forgot to bring a condom. Mind if I run to the 7/11 across the street quickly and get a small box?"

"No time for that. I'll let you empty your munitions inside me without cover if you want to. It's alright."

Marco could feel a slight thunderous, electrical shock stimulating each of the 4 areas of his brain down to his spinal cord, but he did his best not to feel shaky, let alone freeze and/or pass out from shock. After all, he had always, indeed, liked Fio so much out of the 2 girls that transferred from the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. intelligence squad; he recalled the first day she checked into the P.F. special ops squad, she was then a Staff Sergeant fresh out of the Italian Army's _Folgore_ Parachute Brigade, eager to prove that she "was one of the boys" as much as her designated partner Eri was. The thing is Marco did not expect to hear such words from a sweet girl – NO, LADY! – with a radiant, bubbly personality like herself.

"Righty," he sighed as he proceeded to take off his suit; he started by untying his necktie, then moved to unbuttoning his coat and long-sleeve shirt and taking off his plain white t-shirt underneath.

This then revealed a number of tattoos around his arms and chest. On Marco's left upper arm, he had the blue roundel of the 82nd Airborne Division with 2 curved capital "A" letters converging straightly in the middle of the roundel (which stood for "All Americans"); on his left forearm was the insignia of the British Army Parachute Regiment (one of the units he cross-trained with prior to his transfer to the U.N. Forces and assigned leadership of the Falcons, the other was the elite British Special Air Service – S.A.S. in short -, which he was really more fond of than the Paras) – a parachute with sharp wedged wings on its flanks and a royal crown on top of it – covering a portion of his forearm.

On his right arm, he had 2 flags on the upper portion, one was Italy, and on the bottom of it was the British Union Jack, both which signify his pride towards his lineage though he was raised in Virginia; on his right forearm he had an inscription that read _Quis Audet Vincentem_, the Latin derivation of the S.A.S. motto "Who Dares Wins." On his left pectoral he had a skull facing front, its head covered with a dark green camouflage field cap, and two crossed M-16 assault rifles below the inked skull's chin, the unofficial symbol of the U.S. Army Rangers.

Upon seeing the inks around Marco's upper body, Fio let out a gasp of amazement and complimented Marco on it, saying, "Though I'm not a fond of men with inks around their bod, I'm gonna make you an exception. Okay, baby?"

"Sure."

"Come, _Papi_. Let's fire up the night," Fio declared deviously as she wrapped her arms around Marco and kissed him all over working her way from his neck to his lips. She then slowly bent down and grabbed a hold of his gray boxer shorts from behind and pulled it down, revealing his 6-inch schlong and his squishy pair of family jewels behind it. Down there, he was smooth as a baby's skin, almost no sign of pubic hairs (M.S. fangirls, take note).

Fio pouted her lips in arousal and played around with Marco's genitals using her hands.

"Mmmm. That's right, shug. Right there," Marco moaned as he felt Fio's hands around his manhood.

"You like that don't you, muscle man?"

"Oh, _sí_, pretty mama. Me likey very much."

The couple then started to French-kiss and hug each other tight as they laid down on the king-sized bed by the glassed windows with Marco pulling the cord to shut the curtains lest any pervert wanted to take a good sneak peek.

Marco then lied down on his back and rested his hands behind his head. Fio started her foreplay on him by kissing him all over his face, lips, and neck all over. She slowly moved down to suck on both of his man tits, all the while playing with his love area. Marco couldn't help but let out some soft, manly moans as Fio went along. His pitch went a little higher as Fio licked his tip downstairs and then sucked on his shaft and balls; he could feel her wet lips and mouth going up and down, stimulating each and every nerve he has inside.

As the feeling of pleasure went higher, he felt numb even as if he held on to the portion of the sheets on both sides of the bed and applied a great deal of pressure from the back of his body down to the mattress. Fio couldn't resist, either; she wanted to have a taste of her partner, and now, she is enjoying every second of it. To her, it felt as if she was slurping on a popsicle frozen treat. Whether it was flavored sherbet, lime, strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, or any other – it didn't matter. What she did know that it was 10, no, a hundred times better.

Marco then held Fio's cheeks with both hands, whispering, "My turn, darling." He then arched his upper body up and pulled Fio towards her. He shut his eyes and gave her a soft kiss as he turned her over to work his magic on her. With him on top, bent slightly up while looking down at Fio who was on her back, he slowly moved to a similar pattern starting by kissing her face and neck all over; it was then followed by when he sucked on both her tits, squeezing them as he went along.

"Oh, yeah. Give it to me," Fio exclaimed softly as she let out numerous moans.

Marco then went down and licked her slender belly. Simultaneously, he grabbed hold of her thong and pulled it down from her hips, through her legs and feet, and threw it back on the floor behind him. He stared at her trimmed lower lips. It was in the shape of an upside down heart, the area shaded in dark brown hue. "Soooo cute and delicate," he thought to himself as he continued to give the young lady pleasure.

As soon as he started his dine at the "Y," Fio bit her lips in pleasure, trying to contain all the impulses she had as she felt Marco's lips move on all places around her pussy and groin.

"Oh, Marc! Nnngghh, nnngghhh! Uhhh, aaaahhh!" she moaned loudly as her suitor kept on.

Marco then slowly came to a stop in his foreplay, bent up, gazed at Fio's eyes, and softly asked her, "Shall we, my dear?"

"Oh, Marc. You have no idea how much I've wanted you from the very first time I laid my eyes on you. Take me. Please, take me now, I beg you," Fio told him lovingly.

"I swear, you're not gonna regret this…ever."

Fio got up to start her little fun with Marco in a cowgirl position. Marco lied down on his back again while Fio spread legs to open up the view of her lovely pussy as she sat down on him; he gripped his penis with one hand, the other holding tight on Fio's butt cheeks, and slowly slid it, now hardened, inside Fio's love lips. Fio bit her lip and hugged him as he slowly thrust himself up and down inside her.

Both of them let numerous moans go out of their vocal chords as they went into a state of sexual bliss with Fio being louder than Marco as the bed shook beneath them. Both didn't care whether they woke up the tenants in other suites.

Within 12 minutes of the cowgirl, Marco told Fio, "Fifi, get up and bend into the doggy!"

"Why?"

"I wanna try my luck in that little sweet ass of yours."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," Fio giggled upon hearing that.

She broke away from Marco and bent up on the mattress like he told her to, facing away from ` him with her head slightly looking back with a naughty smile on her face and devious squint in her eyes, her arms and knees pushing down on the bed, and her upper body parallel to the floor with her ass sticking up in the air. Marco rose up and held Fio by the waist, his knees knelt on the bed and both hands motioning towards spreading Fio's ass sideways to reveal a tight little hole.

"Oh, Fiolina, you've been a naughty little girl," Marco softly said as he slowly, gently plugged his manhood inside Fio's forbidden hole.

"I sure have been, Daddy."

"Ooowww, aaahhh!" Fio cried out as she then bit her lip and blushed in utter embarrassment. That moment, she was blurred on distinguishing pain from pleasure. In all actuality, it was a mix of both. She had never gone Greek with anyone before, and now, the opportunity became apparent.

"It…feeelllsss…soooooo…bittersweet," she softly cried out as Marco thrust himself in her lovely little bowel passage back and forth. Tears of pleasure poured out of her eyes, and her temperature became warmer. Intensity leveled up further as she could then feel Marco's hands squeezing her tits from behind.

She bent her upper body up, turned her head slightly back towards Marco, bent her left arm back to touch his head. Then, she closed her eyes and tongue-kissed him, all the while moaning softly as she felt his manhood up her butt. She did her best not to faint from excessive pleasure despite already showing signs of it.

10 minutes into anal sex, the lovers switched to missionary position, Fio lying down on her back with Marco on top of her. Several more times, she would feel him moving back and forth inside of her lower lips but with a tad more sense of romantic pleasure behind that sensation. Both hugged each other tight and kissed each other a little more than they did a while ago in this position. 6 minutes into this, both were getting close to their perceived climax as Fio uttered,

"Marc, I think I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too, Fio!"

Within a few seconds, Marco couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He felt himself releasing his clear to white sticky love juice inside of Fio as both screamed out in pleasure. Both weren't sure how much fluid came out, but it was a lot, maybe 2 or 3 ounces. They both sighed with relief, spent.

Marco rested his head slightly above Fio's and looked at her.

Fio tilted her head up to look back at him, finally saying the very words every couple in the world had vowed towards each other for centuries running.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Marco replied.

Both shared a long sweet kiss as they clung on to each other tight.

It was 5 minutes 'til midnight. Marco and Fio were very tired that they had both fallen asleep after their little sexual getaway. All of a sudden, both felt as if the world could crumble and neither one of them would give a damn. No ranks, no statuses, no conflicts, and no affiliations to hinder them from what they felt about each other. They encamped themselves in an aura of heavenly bliss and were way more than satisfied and content with it.

From that night on, it was made clear that they are lovers, soul mates that realized they were meant for each other, and they will never be the same again.

-IBIDY, IBIDY, IBIDY, IS THAT ALL FOLKS? AW, HELL, NAW! JUST CHAPTER 3. READ ON FOR THE AFTERMATH-


	4. Chapter 4 - The Morning After

Never Be the Same Again Ch. 4 – "The Morning After"

The next day, 7:30 A.M., Room 1201, Sheraton Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles, California.

Morning came, and the sun ascended halfway to the clear, sunny blue sky above.

Marco was still in bed, snoring heavily as his face was buried on one pillow with his arm extended on another beside where his head laid, his mouth open wide like an endless cave with drool dripping out of it like a waterfall down to his resting pillow, passed out like a baby in deep sleep. Fio, on the other hand, had just gotten off the shower and was about to keep getting ready for the next phase of she and Marco's espionage operation for the week. She was wrapped in a long towel that served to cover her breasts and other provocative parts and in another around her hair.

Fio walked slowly towards one side the bed where Marco was rolled over, leaned slowly, and extended one hand on Marco's face to wake up Marco while holding the towel which held snug on her skin.

"Marco, honey, time to wakey-wakey," she whispered.

There was no response.

"Babe, it's time to get up," she whispered again.

Again, no response.

"Marc," she called him softly. "Marc!" her whisper grew louder. "MAR-…"

Suddenly, Fio felt something hit her on her left cheek. The sleeping troop leader had accidentally jabbed her straight on the nose while he was still asleep. The force was so strong that Fio started to bleed a little from her nose down to her upper lip. She felt both of her hands cupping her nose and started to whimper whilst tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Aaaahh," she cried and then screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" as she menacingly and repeatedly banged the bottom of her fists on Marco whilst in loud, frantic whining.

Marco opened his eyes quickly as he felt Fio beating on his chest and face and yelled out, "YOW, OW, OW, AAAHHH, FIO-STOP, STOP!"

He then panted in terror 3 times and looked at Fio's face, which was still bloodied from her nose, and worriedly asked her, "What happened?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! YOU…JUST PUNCHED...ME!," Fio screamed as she cried in pain, still cupping her nose. "GREAT. NOW, MY COMPLEXION IS RUINED, YOU JERK!" she added in muffled voice as she gasped and almost screamed from the top of her lungs.

Marco quickly rose up from bed still naked and comfortingly wrapped his arms around Fio. He looked into Fio's teary eyes and softly whispered, "Sssshhhh. You'll wake up the neighbors with all that yelling."

"Oh, Marc," Fio sighed, still shaken up and a bit broken from that shocking instant.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Marco whispered apologetically.

"It's alright. I'm alright," Fio softly replied as she leaned her head below Marco's.

"Just shush, okay? Daddy's here," he whispered while grabbing a portion of the blanket. He then gently wiped out the blood all over Fio's nose and lips. Afterwards, he slowly leaned to kiss her lips.

"I love you," he softly said.

"I love you just as much," she replied, still caught in his kiss. Suddenly, a quick thought rang in Fio's mind.

"Hold it now, big man. You haven't even rinsed yet. Ugh, nasty!" Fio said as she broke away from Marco's hold.

"Aw, shit!" Marco sighed in sudden discontent as he slammed one hand on his face in a face-palm motion.

Fio smiled and halfheartedly responded, "Don't worry, _amore_. I'll go in again, this time with you."

Marco smiled back and said, "That would be nice."

"Come on, honey. Last one to the tub has to be the spotter for today's sniping headhunt."

"Oh, you're on! I call explosive entry, guns blazing!"

Marco and Fio then dashed into the bathroom to get cleansed, giggling like teenage high school sweethearts along the way.

Half an hour later at 8 A.M., they were dressed and ready, this time in the casuals they bought together during their shopping spree at Beverly Hills a couple of days ago before the first phase of their mission for the week. Their presumed mission phase go-time for the day was at 9:30 A.M., an hour and a half later, and they were assigned a subsequent sniper task after their "target painting" phase the day before.

"After our check out, let's stop for a quick breakfast at Panera before we meet Tarma and Eri at the rendezvous point near the commercial tower. I'm in the mood for a macho breakfast sandwich and sea-salted mocha latte," Marco suggested to Fio as he and Fio were packing out of the hotel, ready to check out.

"Yeah, I'd love that. In fact, I'll just have the usual bagel with berry cream cheese and chai tea," Fio said in agreement.

"Ooh. Chai tea's originally my favorite," Marco exclaimed in joy.

"Wouldn't hurt to try it out," Fio laughingly said followed by a wink.

As soon as the pair finished packing all of their stuff in their backpacks, they headed out the door of their room down to the lobby for check-out.

It was just another day, so it seems, except after the night before, Marco and Fio would never be the same.


End file.
